In The Woods of Lorien
by LadyErestor83
Summary: Celeborn is in love with Haldir..How far is he willing to go to win Haldir's heart? COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

In The Woods of Lorien

**okay, please do not hate this fic...my first time writing Haldir as a main character, but as for Celeborn, I wrote him in the Imladris trilogy..**

**don't own em...wish I did...**

**warning: implied rape**

**pairing: Celeborn/ Haldir, Haldir/OC**

CHAPTER 1

Haldir sat alone in his Talan. Lady Galadriel had decided that since she and Lord Celeborn were becoming more of friends than lovers that she would revoke their vows of one another. Haldir let out a sigh. How could they even say the word love? Haldir laid on his bed. No one certainly loved him, though it was rumored that Lord Celeborn took liberties with his marchwarden often. Both Haldir and Celeborn had laughed at this. Haldir sighed once more. There was nothing anyone could do for him now. Yes, the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood were revoking their vows, but they would still rule this realm together. Haldir sat up as someone suddenly knocked on his door.

"Enter."

It was his brother, Rumil.

" Haldir, have you heard? Have you heard?"

Haldir shrugged.

" Heard what?"

Rumil was practically bouncing in excitement.

" Brethiel is returning to Lorien."

Haldir swallowed hard. Brethiel. The entire reason for his change in behavior. Haldir had once been a kind elf to all, but now most who met him could not stand him. This was all Brethiel's fault. If Brethiel had understood that no means no- Haldir snapped back into reality.

" Brethiel..Which was he?"

Rumil let out an exasperated sigh.

" Your former lover?"

Haldir nodded.

" Ah. Him. Well I am sure that he would not want to see me. Perhaps you and Orophin can entertain him."

Rumil nodded and happily left his brother's talan. Haldir sat on the bed once again. How could he escape Brethiel this time?

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**as you may have guessed Brethiel is my newest OC...the plan for this to eventually write a Haldir/Erestor story and let all my OC's wreak havoc LOL..this is a Celeborn chapter...**

CHAPTER 2

Celeborn sat outside of his royal talan. Galadriel had left to visit Imladris. Strangely enough, it was not awkward for them to have revoked their vows and still rule over Lorien. He watched as some of the elves left for patrol duty and smiled. He had told Haldir to tell his brothers that they could take a day off. Celeborn almost laughed. Maybe he just wanted his brothers out of his hair. Celeborn stopped smiling, when suddenly, Haldir stood beside him with a serious expression on his face. He bowed to Celeborn.

" My Lord."

Celeborn smiled.

" Mara Tuile Haldir."

Haldir did not smile in return.

" Mara Tuile hir nin."

Celeborn noticed that Haldir was upset over something. Celeborn resisted the urge to swallow hard. There were new rumors in Lorien that the Lord of Lorien was in love with Haldir, which was true.

" How do you fare today?"

Haldir swallowed hard.

" Not too well my Lord."

Celeborn nodded in understanding.

" What ails you my marchwarden?"

Haldir shook his head.

" Perhaps it is nothing, but I have come to ask you if you were the one who gave clearance for Brethiel to return to Lorien."

Celeborn shook his head.

" Nay, I did not. I heard rumors of what he had done to some of the elves, like beating them and had him removed. Then again, Galadriel may have cleared him for return."

Celeborn noticed that Haldir had become visibly pale. He stood and ushered the marchwarden into his talan. He rushed and handed him a glass full of water.

" What truly aids you Haldir?"

Haldir turned away from the Lorien Lord. How could he tell him the truth about Brethiel?

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**I have decided that since I had to endure Marton Csokas (Celeborn)'s new movie Dream House that I would just have this be an argumentative chapter...HA! thats what happens when you upset me LOL...**

CHAPTER 3

Celeborn stepped forward and put his hand on Haldir's shoulder. He winced when Haldir cringed and pulled away. Celeborn sighed.

" Haldir, tell me. What truly ails you?"

Haldir slowly turned around to look at Celeborn.

" It matters not. All who knew before turned a blind eye to it."

Celeborn shook his head.

" What do you speak of Haldir?"

Haldir scoffed.

" You should know. These are YOUR woods are they not."

Celeborn raised an eyebrow.

" You have never acted this way toward me. I demand to know what this is about!"

Haldir winced at his Lord's tone. Celeborn was right. Haldir had never spoken like this to him before. Haldir sighed and turned away from Celeborn once more.

" Brethiel did not only abuse the elves he had come across in Lorien."

Celeborn did not speak, but waited for Haldir to continue.

" He beat many of the ones be bedded, but he raped one. The only elf who ever told him no."

Celeborn touched Haldir's shoulder, smiling when Haldir didn't pull away.

" It was you, wasn't it? You told him no."

Haldir turned to face Celeborn. He had tears streaming down his face.

" Yes. It was me."

Haldir felt Celeborn's arms wrap around him.

" I will speak with Galadriel immediately regarding this."

Haldir winced and pulled away from Celeborn.

" You will not tell her that he raped me will you?"

Celeborn shook his head.

" Never."

Haldir allowed himself to be pulled back into an embrace.

" Why would you not tell her?"

Celeborn sighed.

"She does not need to know such things about the one I love."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**okay so Haldir's reaction to Celeborn's love...**

CHAPTER 4

Haldir's eyes widened.

" The one you love?"

Celeborn nodded.

" Yes. I love you Haldir."

Haldir took a step back.

" No."

Celeborn's face softened.

" Haldir..."

Haldir shook his head.

" No...No no no no no..."

Haldir kept walking backwards, away from Celeborn. His back finally hit part of a wall. He kept shaking his head, repeating the word 'No' over and over like a mantra. Celeborn slowly approached Haldir.

" Did Brethiel tell you he loved you?"

Haldir sank to the floor. He nodded, but refused to look up at his Lord. He felt a hand touch his knee.

" Haldir, I will not force you into a courtship nor anything else."

Haldir hid his face with his hands.

" They are only words."

Celeborn gently grasped Haldir's hands and pulled them away from his face.

" They are not just words, Haldir. They are words of truth."

Haldir looked into the eyes of the Lord of Lorien and saw nothing but love and truth there. Haldir swallowed hard.

" Will you give me time to think on this?"

Celeborn nodded.

" Yes, of course. You may stay here while I send word to Lady Galadriel."

Haldir nodded. He watched as Lord Celeborn began to leave.

" My Lord?"

Celeborn turned and saw Haldir smile.

" Thank you."

Celeborn returned the smile and nodded before leaving the Talan, leaving Haldir to think: Did he love Celeborn?

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**please someone tell me they hated the character Marton played in Dreamhouse... Yes, I am still complaining about this...I will continue to complain until someone agrees/disagrees with me lol...**

CHAPTER 5

When Celeborn returned to his talan, he saw that Haldir was no longer there. He sighed. He loved Haldir more than anything and he would do anything to see his Marchwarden happy. Suddenly, Celeborn felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned quickly, with a dagger in hand. He stopped when he saw Haldir standing there. Celeborn dropped the dagger on the floor and chuckled.

" Where were you?"

Haldir smirked.

" On the balcony."

Celeborn smiled.

" Are you well?"

Haldir shrugged.

" I am not sure."

Celeborn sat in a chair and looked up at Haldir.

" Perhaps I can be of some assistance?"

Haldir swallowed hard.

" If I returned the feelings that you feel for me, would you hurt me for saying no?"

Celeborn raised an eyebrow in confusion, then understood.

" You mean if you love me in return, will be I be upset if you will not come to my bed right away?"

Haldir nodded.

" Would you just want me for your bed?"

Celeborn knew he should be offended, but he was not.

" No, Haldir. I only want you. To love you."

Haldir swallowed hard again as he slowly stepped closer to Celeborn. Celeborn watched Haldir stop as he stood. Celeborn opened his arms to the younger elf and smiled when Haldir fell into them. Haldir began to sob uncontrollably.

" I-I do love you my Lord, but B-Brethiel..he will hurt me if he finds out."

Celeborn stroked Haldir's hair.

" He will not be near you."

Haldir felt Celeborn kiss the top of his head and smiled through his tears. He knew Celeborn would protect him from Brethiel, but who could protect Celeborn from Brethiel?

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**Brethiel arrives in Lorien...**

CHAPTER6

Celeborn smacked his fist onto his desk. Brethiel had made it to Lorien before his message had reached Imladris. Haldir sat up at the sound of the noise.

" Celeborn?"

Celeborn turned to Haldir with a look of worry.

" Brethiel is in Lorien."

Haldir laid back down on the bed in fear.

" He will hurt me..."

Celeborn stood and went over to the bed. He pulled Haldir into his arms.

" Shhh. It is alright meleth. I will not allow his hands upon you."

Haldir nuzzled Celeborn's neck, making Celeborn smile.

" What are you doing?"

Haldir smiled.

" Getting comfortable."

Celeborn chuckled.

" You like my neck?"

Haldir nuzzled his neck again, making Celeborn moan slightly. Haldir pulled away.

" You..You moaned."

Celeborn nodded, then laughed.

" I did."

Haldir was about to reply when there was a knock at the door. Celeborn called for them to enter. Haldir's face paled when he saw who stood there. It was Brethiel.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**a certain someone I will not mention **cough** Maizie **cough** asked me (more like begged) for this chapter..thank you my goddaughter...you read and don't review...**

CHAPTER 7

Brethiel smiled.

" Lord Celeborn, Marchwarden Haldir."

Haldir could not find his voice. He did not move from where he was. He looked to Celeborn, who had started to stand.

" Brethiel, welcome back to the Golden Wood."

Brethiel nodded.

" Thank you my Lord."

Celeborn turned to Haldir for a moment.

" Will you excuse us Haldir? I must speak with Brethiel alone."

Haldir nodded slightly and left the Talan. After he made it to the forest floor, he took off running.

XXXXXXX

" Why is it that you have returned Brethiel?"

Brethiel grinned.

" I missed the wood.."

Brethiel trailed off, then looked toward the door of the Talan.

" and my lover."

Celeborn's eyes widened. Brethiel believed that Haldir was his?

" Brethiel, Haldir does not love you. I have heard what happened with the two of you and I know you raped him. So, I tell you this: stay away from him. If I find out you have gone near him, I will have you cast head first into the Mountain of Doom."

Brethiel glared at the Lord of Lorien.

" Make what ever threat you desire, my Lord Celeborn, but I will have you know: it was not I who raped Haldir, it was Haldir who raped me."

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**hmmm...did Brethiel rape Haldir or did Haldir rape Brethiel?**

CHAPTER 8

Celeborn looked at Brethiel with wide eyes.

" Haldir would never do such a thing!"

Brethiel lowered his eyes.

" He did, My Lord. I have witnesses who can tell you the same."

Celeborn felt as though his world was spinning. Haldir? a rapist? He shook his head.

" I do not believe what you tell me. Leave my talan and Lorien at once."

Brethiel looked away from the Lord of Lorien, ashamed that he had sided himself with Haldir.

" Is he your lover now my Lord?"

Celeborn narrowed his eyes.

" Why do you ask?"

Brethiel swallowed hard.

" If you are, he will do the same with you."

Celeborn grasped Brethiel's shoulder.

" Speak the truth Brethiel!"

Brethiel pulled away from Celeborn's grasp.

" I do speak the truth, for the witness to the injustice that happened to me is Haldir's own brother, Rumil."

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**hmmm is Haldir a rapist? who knows...oh wait, I do! lol**

CHAPTER 9

Celeborn had sent for Rumil the moment Brethiel had vacated his talan. Rumil sat in front of him. Celeborn did not know whom to trust, but he had to get to the bottom of this situation. Celeborn looked at the younger elf in front of him.

" Rumil, I have something to ask you."

Rumil nodded.

" Anything, my Lord."

Celeborn took a deep breath.

" What do you know about the relationship between Haldir and Brethiel?"

Rumil's eyes widened.

"W-What do you mean my Lord?"

Celeborn raised an eyebrow.

"Why did they part company?"

Rumil looked down.

" I cannot say."

Celeborn stood and grasped Rumil's chin, forcing Rumil to look at him.

" Tell me now."

Rumil swallowed hard.

" It was years ago. Why should it matter now?"

Celeborn let go of Rumil.

" They are telling me opposing stories. Apparently, only you can tell me the truth."

Rumil swallowed hard again.

" When Brethiel and Haldir were courting, I knew of Brethiel's past. How he would hurt elves. I had tried to keep Brethiel from Haldir by attempting to court Brethiel myself, but it was not me he wanted. They were not together for long, my Lord. Haldir told me that Brethiel struck him on numerous occasions. Haldir had become angry."

Rumil stopped for a moment. Celeborn waited for him to continue. Rumil took a deep breath.

" One night, I was walking through the wood and I heard screaming. I ran toward the sound and saw an elf being taken rather violently. I tried to make out both of them, but I could not from where I stood, so I approached them. I saw who it was lying on the ground and I couldn't help but gasp. I attacked the elf who hurt him. The elf ran from me and I turned to the elf I had saved. He could not see me because of the darkness. He does not know that I saw him, not even to this day."

Celeborn felt tears stinging his eyes. Rumil was friends with Brethiel, which could only mean one thing. Celeborn closed his eyes, then asked his question.

" Who was the elf that was raped?"

Rumil felt the tears fall from his eyes.

" Haldir."

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

**there now we know who the liar was lol...but aren't you wondering why Rumil acts like he is friends with Brethiel? or why Brethiel said that Rumil would tell Celeborn it was him who was raped? now you'll find out lol...**

CHAPTER 10

Celeborn let the tears fall. He turned away from Rumil, but turned to him again when he heard the younger elf sobbing. Celeborn knelt in front of him.

" If Brethiel raped your brother, how can you still have a friendship with him?"

Rumil wiped his tears with the back of his hand.

" I did not know that Brethiel knew that I saw what had happened. I pretended friendship for Haldir's sake, so he would never know of what I saw."

Celeborn nodded, then stood.

" Why would Brethiel say that you saw Haldir rape him?"

Rumil lowered his head.

" We made a deal, Brethiel and I. If I never told the truth about what I saw, he would never harm Haldir again."

Rumil kept his eyes down cast.

" But I see how you have looked at him my Lord. I know you love him, so I had to tell you the truth."

Celeborn nodded slowly. It suddenly dawned on him that Haldir was alone somewhere. He began to panic. He was about to ask Rumil to find Haldir, but the Orophin suddenly entered the talan.

" My Lord Celeborn, I am sorry for the intrusion, but Haldir has been attacked."

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

**another short one...**

CHAPTER 11

Haldir has been taken back to his talan to rest. Celeborn refused to leave his beloved's side. He took his hand into his own and watched the marchwarden as he slept. Haldir looked so peaceful, except for when he would squeeze Celeborn's hand. He was having a fitful sleep. Celeborn watched as Haldir's eyes began to open.

" My Lord?"

Celeborn smiled.

" Yes, My marchwarden."

Haldir swallowed hard, then attempted a smile. Of course the Lord of Lorien would jest with him. They were lovers now.

" Celeborn?"

Celeborn stroked Haldir's cheek.

" Yes, beloved?"

Haldir felt tears stream down his cheeks. He did not want to tell his beloved what had happened. There was no way Celeborn would ever want him when he found out. Haldir turned his head away from Celeborn.

" Do you still love me?"

Celeborn looked at his beloved in confusion.

" Of course I do. Why do you ask?"

Haldir shook his head.

" Why would you want me?" Haldir sobbed miserably.

Celeborn squeezed Haldir's hand gently.

" You are all I think of seron vell."

Haldir felt Celeborn's hand turn his head so that they were looking into each other's eyes. Celeborn's eyes were filled with concern.

"What has happened to you meleth?"

Haldir squeezed Celeborn's hand tightly as though Celeborn would leave if he didn't.

" Brethiel did it again."

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

**I've been told that I should have Celeborn kick some rapist elf butt...soon..soon...**

CHAPTER 12

"He did what!"

Celeborn did not mean to raise his voice in front of Haldir. He saw Haldir cringe at the sound of his beloved's voice. Celeborn sat beside Haldir.

" I am sorry meleth. I did not mean to yell."

Haldir took Celeborn's hand into his own.

" I forgive you, but saes..not again."

Celeborn nodded and began to stroke Haldir's hair.

" I am sorry I could not save you from him."

Haldir sat up slowly and touched Celeborn's cheek.

" You blame yourself for what has happened. This is no one's fault except for Brethiel's."

Celeborn pulled Haldir into his arms slowly so he would not startle his lover. Haldir looked into Celeborn's eyes.

" Does it always hurt?"

Celeborn shook his head.

" Not if you lover takes great care with you."

Haldir seemed to think this over for a minute, then smiled.

" When I am fully healed, will you show me?"

Celeborn shook his head.

" I do not believe so."

Haldir's smile disappeared.

" Why not?"

Celeborn grinned.

" I fear that I may possibly be a vast amount larger than Brethiel and I may injure you further."

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

**I fear I am out of ideas at this point, so this is a conversation scene with Rumil and Brethiel...**

CHAPTER 13

Rumil paced the room.

" Brethiel, you promised. You swore an oath to me that you would leave my brother alone."

Brethiel glared at Rumil.

" You promised me you would tell Celeborn you saw Haldir rape me."

Rumil shook his head.

" I could not lie to Lord Celeborn."

Brethiel shrugged.

" Then I could not keep my promise to you to leave your brother alone."

Rumil stopped pacing and sat beside Brethiel.

" You do know that whenever you hurt Haldir, you hurt me."

Brethiel turned to face Rumil. He stroked Rumil's face.

" I do not mean to be a bad elf." Brethiel whispered.

Rumil pulled Brethiel closer to him and caressed his cheek.

" Then why are you?" Rumil whispered back.

Brethiel lowered his head.

" My father was a bad elf. He taught be to be as well."

Rumil shook his head.

" You are nothing like him. I have heard the stories."

Brethiel lowered his hand from Rumil's face.

" I raped your brother, Rumil. I am just like him."

Rumil watched as Brethiel stood.

" You are not."

Brethiel turned to face Rumil once again.

" How do you know?"

Rumil smiled.

" With me, you are kind hearted. You show love and emotion. It is only when you are around other elves and feel the need to protect yourself that you become angry and sometimes violent."

Brethiel sighed.

" Sometimes? Rumil, I raped Haldir for saying no to me."

Rumil thought for a moment, then stood and took Brethiel's hand.

" I have said no to you, yet you have not hurt me. Why is that?"

Brethiel lowered his head.

" Because Haldir was the first to ever say no."

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

**okay here we go...**

CHAPTER 14

Celeborn looked down at the bloodied body of Brethiel and the crying form of Rumil. He could not believe that Rumil could love such a being. Haldir stood beside Celeborn, glaring at Rumil.

" You love him!"

Rumil stood slowly.

" I have for many years. He came back for me."

Haldir wanted to backhand Rumil across the face. He did not get the chance because Celeborn pulled him into his arms.

" Hush Melethron. All will be well."

Haldir looked at his lover.

" I cannot believe you attacked him."

Celeborn grinned.

" I cannot believe you did not think I would."

Brethiel began to rise from the ground. Haldir nearly screamed. Celeborn pushed Haldir behind him, ready to fight once more, but Brethiel held up his hands.

" Saes My Lord Celeborn. I will leave Lorien peacefully. I only make one request."

Celeborn nodded.

" Say your request, but do not wish for it to be granted."

Brethiel looked at Rumil, who nodded to him. Brethiel returned his gaze to the Lord of Lorien.

" My only request is to beg forgiveness from your beloved Haldir."

TBC..


	15. Chapter 15

**its the end...thank you to my reviewers..**

CHAPTER 15

*EPILOGUE*

Celeborn sat in his bed. He could not believe that Haldir forgave Brethiel and even gave his blessing for Brethiel to bind with Rumil. Celeborn shook his head and let out a small chuckle. That marchwarden was full of surprises. He felt a stirring beside him and smiled.

" Mara Tuile hervenn."

The one beside him opened his eyes and blinked sleepily.

" Mara Tuile meleth nin."

Celeborn smiled as Haldir kissed his neck.

" Are you well this morning? or did I hurt to badly last night?"

Haldir laughed.

" You were very gentle with me meleth."

Celeborn chuckled.

" Only after you were naked."

Both elves laughed at the memory of the night they binded with one another. Haldir shook his head.

" I told you that you shouldn't have attempted anything with my sword hilt."

Celeborn blushed.

" I was just curious if it would fit."

Haldir shook his head.

" You had it in your backside Celeborn."

Celeborn grinned.

" And you had me in yours."

Haldir blushed.

" And I enjoyed it very much."

Celeborn chuckled.

" If the sounds you made were any indication, I would say you enjoyed entirely way to much."

Both laughed again. After a moment, it became silent. Celeborn nuzzled his new husband's neck.

" Haldir?"

Haldir felt Celeborn kiss his neck and sighed.

" Yes Celeborn?"

Celeborn grinned.

" Who is bigger? Myself or Brethiel?"

Haldir took Celeborn's face into his hands.

" You, my husband."

~*THE END*~


End file.
